


Steams

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus and Noctis fight and “make up.”





	Steams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Gladio and Noctis go from casual bickering to a full-blown fight, which then leads to steamy and rough make-up sex.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=585#cmt585).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The silent treatment is less fun than hurling insults, but it’s all Noctis dares to do as he and Gladiolus stomp out into the forest. Gladiolus returns the favour, shooting him dirty looks that Noctis meets with equally angry glares. But they both keep their mouths shut, at least until they’re out of sight of the camp. Ignis sent them away to look for ingredients, apparently being sick of hearing them bicker. Even Prompto had looked annoyed, which is a rarity in itself. What they _should’ve_ been was on Noctis’ side, because he’s their prince, and Gladiolus is just some asshole jock they got stuck with. Next to him, Noctis is an angel. 

They make it through enough dense foliage that Ignis is surely out of earshot, and Gladiolus mutters beneath his breath, “Brat.”

Noctis’ entire body bristles. He _hates_ that word, because it makes him feel like a child, and he’s _not_ a child. He’s old enough to be _king_. And he’s old enough to banish Gladiolus from his kingdom as soon as he gets his throne back. He icily returns, “You’re the one that threw a tantrum over a simple question. I’ve put up with your stinking ass for three days now—is it really so wrong to want a hotel where we can actually make you shower properly?”

“It’s the way you asked,” Gladiolus swiftly counters. “You don’t think Ignis has put up with enough of your bitching on this trip? Prompto asks for hotels all the time, but _he’s_ not a little shit about it.”

“Well Prompto doesn’t have to sit in the back seat with you all day!”

“We’re doing this for you, you _brat_!”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“BRAT.”

Noctis suddenly lunges sideways, shoving Gladiolus hard in the side—Gladiolus ‘oof’s out of sheer surprise, but he’s too solid to be knocked back. Instead, he lurches against Noctis’ shoulder, and Noctis nearly trips over a root and hits the ground. He steadies himself just in time to swing at Gladiolus’ fat head, but Gladiolus dodges to the right and kicks Noctis square in the chest. Noctis topples to the tree behind him, instantly winded.

Before he can catch his breath again, Gladiolus is on him. He’s pinned in place, his wrists grabbed and squeezed so he can’t throw another punch. Gladiolus’ knees dig hard into his legs, restricting all his movement. Noctis splutters, “You fucking—” but he doesn’t get any more out, because Gladiolus’ face slams into him. Noctis’ shocked cry gives Gladiolus the room to fill him up with tongue, stuffing in so deep that Noctis chokes on it. 

Gladiolus withdraws a second later, hissing, “You make me _so mad_ sometimes.” After being crammed in the car together for way too long, the feeling’s completely mutual. Noctis goes in for the next kiss, but he does it solely to bite down into Gladiolus’ lip, crunching hard enough to draw blood. Gladiolus headbutts him until he lets go—Noctis grunts in pain.

His arms are jerked above his head and smashed against the tree, then maneuvered so that Gladiolus is holding both wrists in one massive hand. Noctis squirms as Gladiolus’ free hand reaches down his body and unclasps his belt, then starts shuffling his pants down. Noctis is practically spitting fire. If it were anyone else, he really would summon fire. Instead, he spits on Gladiolus’ face. 

Gladiolus punishes him with another bruising kiss, this time careful to dodge each time he tries to bite. They only part when Gladiolus is shoving his hand between them. He crams three thick fingers into Noctis’ mouth, ignoring the gag reflex that instantly flares up, and orders, “Suck it good, Princess, because it’s the only lube you deserve.”

Noctis does suck them down, but he also digs his teeth into each digit and drinks in the way that Gladiolus winces. Gladiolus pushes deeper for it, then yanks out as Noctis coughs and gasps. That hand is on his ass a second later, reaching around to drag saliva down his cheeks. The first finger that pushes into him goes way too fast. Noctis yelps, then summons all his strength and rips his hands free of Gladiolus’. He uses them to swiftly summon a potion, jerk open the front of Gladiolus’ drawstring trousers, and dump it right down. Gladiolus swears as the cool liquid sloshes over him, coating his crotch and thighs. He’s gone commando again, which doesn’t surprise Noctis. He snickers as he drops the empty potion flask. 

Gladiolus doesn’t scoop any of it up for his work on Noctis’ ass. He fingers Noctis with just enough spit to keep from tearing. It hurts, half in a good way, but Noctis fights not to show the pleasure on his face. He keeps scowling, even as he claws at Gladiolus’ shoulders and rocks himself greedily back onto Gladiolus’ massive hand. He’s mad enough that he could probably take the whole thing, but then the car ride tomorrow would be a nightmare, and he doesn’t want to give Gladiolus the satisfaction. He knows Gladiolus would love to fist him. After the fourth finger starts brutally massaging his hole, he half expects it to happen.

But then everything withdraws, and Gladiolus is picking Noctis up by the hips. Gladiolus’ pants hit the forest floor, his giant cock lines up, and Noctis screams as he’s slammed down onto it. His body arches forward, head tossed back, eyes scrunched shut and mouth shrieking for its worth. The potion slicks the way, but Gladiolus’ dick is _huge_, and Gladiolus isn’t at all nice about sliding it home. He thrusts up with a ruthless ferocity that has Noctis seeing stars. 

He’s not given any time to adjust. He’s pounded up against the tree, then abruptly pulled out of and thrown down to the ground. Noctis hits the dirt and grass, his head just barely missing a rock. He tries to push up on all fours, dazed and bruised, but Gladiolus is already on top of him. Gladiolus’ dick stabs back into him. He cries out and collapses, but Gladiolus holds him up and uses him like a cock sleeve. He’s fucked so hard that tears well up in his eyes. 

The burn is _amazing_. The stretch is glorious. No one can ever fuck him as deep, as full, as _hard_ as Gladiolus can. But Noctis is feeling petty and growls, “That all you got, dickhead?”

The next thrust makes him scream. On the one after that, he screams even louder. His cries echo helplessly between the trees, his fingers digging down into the dirt and his untouched cock swinging wildly between his legs. It keeps hitting his stomach, hard and desperate, but he can’t touch it—he needs both hands to stay up. Gladiolus has both hands in his hips, squeezing so rough that Noctis knows there’ll still be red grooves there tomorrow. He’s sure his ass will be sore tomorrow. He’ll have to walk with a limp, and Gladiolus will snicker at him for it. Assuming they’re still fighting then.

Their anger tends to dissipate after sex—it’s the best way of making up. But in the moment, Noctis _wants_ to stay angry, because it makes the sex so much _hotter_; he wants to feel anything and everything for the beast of a man that’s using him like a living fleshlight. He tries to clamp his abused insides around Gladiolus’ cock, and he grins at the strangled moan it earns. Noctis tries to shove his trembling hips back onto Gladiolus’ dick, just to show he’s still in this too. He’s not a limp doll that Gladiolus has beaten down. If he wanted to, he could push Gladiolus back and ride him properly, take completely control, but instead Noctis luxuriates in being fucked like an animal. 

Just when he thinks he’s reached his peak, that perfect cock jerks out of him. Noctis is left twitching, leaking, and groaning weakly. Gladiolus flips him right over—Noctis’ back falls to the ground, his legs pulled up in the air. Gladiolus bears over Noctis and furiously pumps his own cock, which bursts in a flood of white. One thick string after another flies across Noctis’ body, gluing to his chin and shirt. A few blobs splatter his face; he shuts his eyes just in time. He can tell Gladiolus isn’t going to help him, so he reaches down and grabs his cock too. A few strokes is all it takes, and he’s painting Gladiolus’ shirtless body while Gladiolus is still finishing up.

When he’s done, Noctis slumps back. He doesn’t care if he’s lying in the dirt and there are a few pebbles digging into his body in uncomfortable places; he’s too heavy to move ever again. But he feels glorious. And sticky. Gladiolus stays in front of him, panting quietly. For a long moment, the two of them recuperate in silence.

Then Gladiolus mutters, “Ignis is gonna kill us.”

Noctis mutters, “But he’ll agree we need a hotel room now; a river’s not gonna be enough to save these clothes.”

Gladiolus groans, and Noctis smirks triumphantly.


End file.
